The Pleasures of Kindness
by Talking Raptors
Summary: Big ex-rockstar Klavier Gavin, learns from Ema some lessons in life. Bigger isn't always better and less is more. /EmaxKlavier/Set after AJ/


The Pleasures of Kindness

_Of the big things in life, the smaller ones always make an impact. Bigger is not always better, less is more and the smallest pleasures in life are always the most pleasurable. _

--

It was almost midday when Klavier Gavin was struck by the sheer intelligence of his subordinate, Ema Skye. She, now in her grumpy mode after having missed lunch because she had a crime scene to investigate which was only five blocks away from the precinct. It was inside a small shopping mall with the smallest discounts one could ever find and it was Ema's favorite mall.

Ema, science lover extraordinaire, was now munching on her most beloved Snackoos upon walking to her destination. She was pretty much annoyed by her boss, Klavier Gavin with his glimmerous ways and foppish behavior, which she thought was arrogant at the least. He was pretty much amused at the sight of her, stealing glances at every step to catch the woman squirming under his gaze and munching with such vehemence. Something struck her at the back of her head, _why am I walking with this idiot...? _

"You idiot," she swallowed the last of her snackoo, stomach still grumbling in hunger after missing lunch. She had finished her last bag and was wondering why this 'small' walk to the crime scene had taken so long. Oh, how she wanted to stop by the shops in that mall and buy those Snackoos! "Foppish idiot. If you've got something to say, then spit it out!"

"Fraulien Detectiv, you don't like attention?" He smirked. Lord, please wipe that off him.

Ema was now digging through her forensics filled bag for her wallet. _Please be there…crap! _"Apparently so." _I could feel some coins though… should be enough…_

"You're a strange one. Everyone I meet loves my attention." _Yeah, 'cause its you. Duh. _

"Stop saying that," she grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Why not, Fraulein?"

"You're not rock-star Gavin anymore. Soon, you'll only be a memory."

"A good memory, of course," Klavier had stated quite self-centered and arrogantly. He was getting way beyond Ema's nerves.

"Oh, so a good memory is losing your brother and having the Gavinners disbanded?" _Bull's eye. _Although, she felt quite guilty looking at his smile slowly curling downwards into a frown. Before he had a chance to rebut, Ema's butted in, changing the subject, "Do something good for a change! Something…for other people! You'll feel good about it. The smallest things in life always make an impact."

Klavier regained his composure, reviving his oh-so-glimmerous grin. He had a small revelation hearing what she had said. Was this the reason Ema was the only one not _remotely _interested in him? Because he was too much? _Ah, so that must be it. _

"I'm prosecuting people. I also made platinum songs. I'm not lying about them."

"No! Wha- Of course you aren't lying, you idiot! Why am I working for you in the first place?!" Now, Ema was fortunate that they had arrived at the car park of the mall (now parked by many police cars), so it was only a short walk away. "Working for other people."

"Like how you work for me? You actually enjoy it?" Now Klavier was making fun of her, chuckling under his breath. Ema grumbled, walking ahead of him but could still hear that annoying voice of his. "I take it back, Detectiv! Do you mean labor? It doesn't sound so fun."

Ema sighed and stopped walking, finally turning around to face him. "I'll show you what I mean."

--

The two were now inside the mall that was usually filled with customers, but was now brimming with forensics and policemen. Ema cringed under the sight of the forensics team and had forgotten what she was about to do. Something about them just pisses her off – it made her feel like she had to hustle more and work harder. Klavier noticed this, dragging her away from them. It was then she remembered what she was going to do, muttering a small 'thanks' to him for saving her.

"Follow me," Ema had led Klavier to the other exit of the mall to a donation stand for 'DeCuritis Reseach' but had a kiosk that sold drinks beside it, also selling Ema's favorites; Snackoos.

Klavier didn't know what she was about to show him. The stand or the snackoos? Before he had time to think, Ema had dragged him by the wrist, leading him to the donation stand.

They were then greeted by an elderly woman who apparently knew Ema because of her daily visits to the kiosk, but Klavier seemed to be unfamiliar to the woman. This was a first.

"Hello, Miss Evans," Ema had grinned politely at the woman, dropping her only coins into the small piggy bank. She elbowed Klavier behind her, her body language telling him to follow her example. He had taken his wallet out of his back pocket, revealing a few hundred dollar bills. She elbowed him again, now whispering in his ear.

"Idiot! She doesn't know that you're Klavier Gavin, might as well act like a normal person!"

"Okay, Fraulien! Fine!" Klavier grumbled for the first time in the day. Now, Klavier took out a quarter and a few dollars, hesitantly putting it in her small bank. Miss Evans smiled greatly at Klavier, and softly praised him with a 'good boy', catching him by surprise.

The two mismatched pair returned to the crime scene to finally investigate, and Ema was glad that the forensics had gone and done their thing. She noticed Klavier was wearing a soft smile on his face, one she had never seen before.

"Hey Gavin, it feels good, doesn't it?" Her eyes were wide and full of content. He had never seen her so full of life.

"Ja," Klavier smiled back.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing," was all he had to say. For that, it was an indescribable feeling of happiness from deep within, one that he had never felt before. Was this what she meant?

"I'm glad."

"Thank you, Ema."

She grinned, "You're welcome, Klavier."

It was then that Klavier learned that smallest pleasures in life were the most pleasurable, and that bigger was not always better. (_Bigger is still better, _Klavier would think, but Ema would call him a show-off.)

He also learnt that he had the best friend one could ever have, even for all her eccentricities and habits. Although she would never admit it, they were friends, looking out for each other as she would do subconsciously, and just as he would, playfully.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Some inspiration, goodness me, uh.

About a few weeks ago I went to a mall to which there was this cancer research donation stand. You see, we were buying ice cream, and my brother was planning to use the change for something else, but when we saw that stand, he had a change of heart. I had no money at the time (I'm such an idiot you see, so I used my mother's) so I couldn't donate. My brother also had to be an ass because he was 'shy' and he said 'it would be embarassing' to put money into that stand. So I did it for him and put the money, and the old man in charge said, "good girl." I was shocked, really, but I couldn't stop grinning after that. He asked the same thing Ema had asked Klavier at the end of the story.

Also, in the story it's DeCuritis (don't kill me, I couldn't think of any!) because I believe that by 2020 (as AA is set), the world won't need any cancer research donation stands.


End file.
